one_saturday_morningfandomcom-20200215-history
Teacher's Pet
Teacher's Pet (also known as Disney's Teacher's Pet) is an American Disney animated television series about a an 11 year old boy and his dog who lives like a little boy. Created by Gary Baseman, Bill Steinkellner and Cheri Steinkellner and directed by Timothy Björklund, the first season was broadcast on Disney's One Saturday Morning on ABC, the second season was broadcast on Toon Disney, and the third season was broadcast on The Disney Channel. A feature film was released in 2004 (with most of the cast from the show reprising their roles). The show ran from 2000 to 2002. The show was influenced by Gary Baseman's dog, Hubcaps. He would wonder what the dog would do while he was gone. He made this show in honor of him, with Spot portraying Hubcaps. The show ran for 2 seasons with a total of 39 episodes. Teacher's Pet is the longest running One Saturday Morning show (besides Recess) and the only one from The block to become a Disney Channel original. Plot Leonard Helperman is a nerdy 11 year old boy and his mother, Mary is his teacher, which he is ashamed of. His dog, Spot is tired of just staying at home and wants to do things, so he dresses up as a boy named Scott Leadready II and instantly becomes the coolest. When Leonard finds out the truth, he orders Spot to stop doing this silly charade but Spot says he wants to go to school until they graduate and Leonard reculantly agrees as long as no one finds out. The show also featured Leonards cat and bird having their own adventures. Characters *'Leonard Helperman'- The main character. When your mom is the teacher and your dog is your arch-nemeses, forget about being normal Leonard is a great scout and horrible at sports, he is in love with his best friend and next door neighbor but can hardly say anything except "hi" to her. Life is a drag, Scott's gonna beat Leonard in everything. Everyday, all the other kids will beat him up, insult him, or torment him. *'Spot/Scott Leadready II'- Leonard's dog/rival. Scott loves school- he loves everything when it comes to popularity, awards, contests, or school. He is able to quote every historic figure or celebrity. He always comes up with amazing plans which'll get Leonard punished, sent to detention, or pounded. Spot uses his dog qualities to impress everyone and beat Leonard at everything. Their rivalry gets bigger and bigger all the time. *'Mary Helperman'- Leonard's mother and teacher.Mary is the teacher you'd love to have in your class. She's all sweet, loving, kind, and hilarious. She's coming up with these weird ideas including, Pet Parades and Dress up as your favorite author. She has a New York accent. She's a great teacher and mom and makes you care even though you don't wanna. She treats Leonard like a baby. *'Principal Strickler'- Principal Strickler's is strict, bow-tied, and by-the-book. He's a neat freak, a control freak and a freak in general. He's hated dogs ever since he was a fourth grader after one bit off half of his thumb. He does however, love his (secretly evil) cat Tallulah. He wont rest until he's made Fala D. Roosevelt the best school in East/Westland. *'Leslie Dunkling'- Leonard's best friend. Leslie and Leonard have been best friends since they were both babies, until fourth grade when she decided to stop hanging out with him because he's a guy. Leslie is unafraid and outspoken and not afraid of anything daring or challenging, she doesn't know Leonard likes her secretly. She does however, adore Spot and is hitting on Scott like the rest of the girls. *'Pretty Boy'- Pretty Boy is a bossy big-mouthed canary and yells at everyone. He has a Napoleon complex. His arrogance is matched by his love for seedbells and soaps. He yells at everyone for everything. When he's not hollering, he has a lovely singing voice. *'Mr. Jolly'- a big blobby romantic cat that smells like tuna fish and is afraid of the outside. He will never in his 9 lives, understand why Spot would wanna leave the comfort of home, go to school, and be rivals with his master, and go "out there" with crazy drivers, animal control cops, and coyotes. Schedule History *The first episode aired on ABC's "One Saturday Morning" on Saturday, September 9, 2000, and remained on ABC until 2002. In January 2002, the show also began airing in Toon Disney, and they used that channel to air new episodes every Friday. While still airing on ABC, it was eventually removed from ABC on September 14, 2002 due to a new Saturday morning block called "ABC Kids." As of 2006, it vanished from Toon Disney as well and is nowhere to be found. In Australia, it aired on Disney Channel from 2001 to 2005 where it was pushed back to the mornings and late night spots on Disney Channel. The show's spot was then replaced in 2006 by 101 Dalmatians and finally Recess which currently is the only One Saturday Morning cartoon now airing on Disney Australia. Recess airs on Family Channel in Canada.